Truth Or Dare
by sasukeCosplayer
Summary: The Naruto gang decide even ninja's need breaks! Realising they're only teens for a few more years, they use the opportunity to play a classic teen game: Truth or Dare. But what happens when they refuse a truth or a dare... Find out by reading!
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome! This is the second story I've wrote/am writing (The other one is The Demon Of Konoha) (Which so far is only a couple fillers for the plot) and I hope you enjoy! This is titled: Truth Or Dare and chapter one; Escape captivity: Part 1 ENJOY!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Ino would tooootally replace Sakura. I love Ino!

ESCAPE CAPTIVITY PART 1

"Come ooon Nara! Quit being so lazy, truth or dare?" Spoke the Cyan eye coloured blonde beauty to the, possibly playing the game or possibly napping, pineapple teen.

"….Dare…" Said Nara lazily replied to Ino's question, "Quit nagging…" The _other _blonde player, who was, in fact, the number one knuckle head ninja of Konoha hidden in the leaves, Naruto Uzumaki, passed The beautiful Yamanaka blonde another playing card. Ino read the card carefully before she furrowed her brow like a librarian. It was cute.

"Shika," She paused. "You have to… Kiss Choji on the cheek…" She spoke slowly, as if not at all shocked by the Nara's response, which was a lazy eyebrow lift. Choji also did the same as Ino, as she shifted her gaze uneasily to the Uzumaki, who had his finger in his ear, and spoke:

"Naruto, where did you get this card?" Naruto jumped to attention thinking they caught him with his finger in his ear, which they sort of did, but not intentionally.

"I…I…Oh. The card. Umm, I got it from the box, why?" He replied, now a bit calmer about the question.

"Naruto." Ino began before looking around the room at the other players. "….It has Choji and Shikamaru's names on it."

_There! Just a 20 second beginning to see who's interested, other wise I don't have much of an intention to continue the story, If no one really reads it at all…_

_R & R! THANKS! :D_

_Sasuke Out~_

AN: (29/3/12 or 3/29/12 for you Americans) I've decided, with much thought, I will continue at the sight of 10 reviews. Yes, I'm going to write it anyway, but I'll upload once a, small, crowd actually want me too. And don't say three's a crowd, coz it isn't… Unless Naruto is there… ;D Sasuke~


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, you asked for it! Part 2! I'll stop at each chapter for a bit, to check out some reviews and if it sounds like I'm going good, I'll keep writing! If not, I'll rewrite the previous chapter! Hope you guys enjoy and big thanks to the review I've got already, means a lot. *Points to (Who I think is) Prehaps a friend of mine, perhaps no (It's ) & To… oh gosh, *Ehm*..Deep breath…. Shika-Ino-Inu-Kik-Ichi-Hime-36.. *Pants* There.*Niichan, Nashtalon, Kiwi-chann, Brebbre! He's a little something I pickdd up from my Story Inspiring Hero, Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura (KsNandS) HERE WE GO!_

**Naruto – "Shika, if you IQ is somewhat 200… Why are you so lazy?"**

**Shikamaru - *No Reply***

**Naruto – "Shikamaru… SHIKAMARU… SHIKAMARU!"**

**Shikamaru – "*Sigh* …..Dunno….."**

**Naruto – "My god, if all the Jonin's were like this… We'd have no village."**

**Ino – "You two! Quiet! Ok,"**

**Naruto – "All right LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!"**

**Ino - *Smacks Naruto on the head***

**Shikamaru – "What a drag…"**

**LET'S BEGIN!**

**TRUTH OR DARE: ESCAPING CAPTIVITY PART 2!**

Naruto studied the card. In the eyes of many, he looked like he was concentrating on that piece of cardboard more than Jiraiya in the Women's Hot Spa's… He let his eyes flutter over every inch of it, carefully examining each bit of ink. Naruto still couldn't understand who, or what, knew their names. He passed the card of to Ino so she could have a turn, to no luck as well. He leaned over to the bench top and grabbed the corner of the "Truth or Dare" Box. He tugged it towards him. Very, very, stupid. The box titled vertically like the Titanic about to sink. Honestly, the face Naruto pulled at that moment, looked a lot like one of the passengers hanging on for dear life! The box slipped, cards went flying.

Apart from the fact they _knew_ they had to clean the mess anyway, it was a hilarious sight. Naruto, now looking less like a fox and more like a meerkat, poking his head from a Foot high pile of cards. He also had one stuck in his mouth, like a cat! He was definitely an animal person, but not the sort you'd think!

"Naruto! Concentrate! This is serious." Barked, the now obvious, Tenten into Naruto's High-pitch detecting ears. And boy, were they ringing now. Naruto began contemplating in a corner looking like he was thinking about ramen. Which he usually was, but not this time; he loves mysteries. Little did he know, this wasn't just a mystery… Well, actually, it sort of is. (AN: Haha! Could've been a cliffhanger ending there, but too short :P)

30 minutes of thinking later~

"Ok ok, let's think. So if there's nothing else happening but two name mix ups… Should we just continue and see what the next card is?" Said Sakura, who was quiet until now. The others nodded their heads in agreement, and begun to continue the game. It was Shikamaru's turn, as he was the last to complete a dare. Funny enough, in the 30 minutes of thinking he completed the dare! Which was quite awkward.

"…Alright, Naruto, your names on this one…" Shika-Pineapple said to Naruto before tossing him the card. Shikamaru didn't actually read the card, just skimmed for familiar names, which made what Naruto said, shocking.

"I..i..i…Hav-Have to…" Naruto began stuttering (Wild look from Hinata appeared~).

"Kill."

"Kiba."

_Ok, ok, ok, I know that was short and added not much to the story, but I'm working on the bigger plot separately. Imagine this as fillers or whatever! I just used this one as a little push to show how serious this game is going to get. If Naruto denies the Dare, what could happen? If he doesn't… Then the obvious has to happen. It's a life or death situation now. This. Is no game. _

_-Sasuke Out~_

_**Never be content, with discontent – **__Enigmatic Enigma_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, still alive, just really, really, busy, and also very uninspired to continue writing stories. It was more of a hobby, but eh, here you guys go! :D_

**Naruto – "SASUKE YOU LAZY DOUCHE!**_**"**_

**SasukeCosplayer - *Sigh***

**Naruto – "SASUKE! It's taken you over a YEAR to finish the next CHAPTER!**_**"**_

**SasukeCosplayer – "Right. Your point being?**_**"**_

**Naruto – "IF YOU DON'T START WRITING THE DAMN STORY RIGHT NOW I WILL SLAP-**_**"**_

**Ino – "I don't even...**_**"**_

**Naruto – "*More pointless, loud nonsense of Sas's lazyness***_**"**_

**Ino - *Facepalm***

**SasukeCosplayer – "Let's start...**_**"**_

**LET'S BEGIN!**

**TRUTH OR DARE: ESCAPING CAPTIVITY PART 3!**

"I don't want to continue this game anymore... I'm really scared". Spoke Naruto to the wide-eyed group of Ninja's. "I mean, it's happened twice, this is no coincendence!"

"Naruto's right guys, we should probably stop it, whoever is playing this cruel joke, doesn't deserve the gratitude of success." Replied Kiba, gaining the pair a couple of nods here and there.

Once the team had all agreed on it, Kiba got up to leave the room, and head back to his dorm across the village.

"Kiba, before you go." Began Ten Ten, "Don't forget to gra-"

**Kiba dropped. Eyes white, chest not breathing. His hand slipped off the door knob and he hit the ground with a loud thump. Motionless...**

"KIBA!" Screamed Naruto, rushing to his friends side followed by his friends. Before he could grab his hand, Kiba began to move. He rolled over, facing Naruto, looking him right in the eye. His lips opened a gap, he released a breath and spoke in an unearthly voice of presence:

"_**YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE."**_

Then he vanished.

_I might get around to part 4 ASAP. Sorry about my lack of stories, _

_-Sasuke_


End file.
